La Boda
by Kia000
Summary: Momoko se va a casar y Brick se entera de esto ¿Que estara dispuesto a hacer Brick para evitarlo?...


Hola a todos n.n

vengo esta vez con un songfic, como una disculpa a todos los que leen the subarashi que han estado esperando actualizacion

bueno como saben los personajes de DPPGZ no me pertenecen, la cancion es del grupo aventura se llama la boda por si gustan escucharla, espero les guste el songfic Por cierto les tengo una mala noticia, que se las dire al termino del fic... sin mas que decir a leer

* * *

POV BRICK

No puedo creer que me haga esto. Despues de todo lo que vivimos juntos ¿Asi es como me paga?

Entro en la iglesia y ahi la veo parada frente al altar con quien creia era mi mejor amigo

-Queridos Hermanos Continuemos con esta boda si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora, o calle para siempre - llegue justo a tiempo, aun puedo recuperarla

-Yo me opongo - grite a lo que todos los presentes voltearon a verme con sorpresa al igual que ella. Se veia entre sorprendida y confundida.

Rapidamente me acerque hasta ella y le susurre

-Momoko no hagas esto por favor - ella no me miraba, vi como agachaba la mirada y comence...

_Quien te ama como yo cosita linda  
ay Dios  
si te casas te llevaras mi vida  
es como un fin de una novela  
nuestra historia la mas bella  
dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla_

Voltee a ver al padre y dije

_un momento padre no permita  
esto es absurdo es un error  
ponga pausa a esta boda  
ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo - _vire a ver a mi supuesto mejor amigo y lo fulmine con la mirada_  
y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público  
voy a contar la historia de un gran amor_

Las palabras salian por si solas de mis labios, mi corazon me exigia que dijera todo aquello que llevaba dentro, aun no podia asimilar que hace ya un año que nos separamos

_hace un año que rompimos_  
_como locos nos quisimos_  
_los dos compartimos un corazón_  
_mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme_

-y ven aca... y qué de este loco? - dijo el padre de Momoko molesto

-_shhh, no opine por favor_ - dije fulminandolo con la mirada  
_hoy no renuncio a su abandono_  
_y vengo dispuesto a todo_  
_mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor_  
_un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra_  
_no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella_

La mire suplicante, no podia casarce con el, mas sin embargo ella no me devolvia la mirada. Vi sus ojos cristalinos, asumi que ella aun me amaba asi que continue

_Quién te ama como yo cosita linda_  
_ay Dios_  
_si te casas te llevarás mi vida_  
_es como un fin de una novela_  
_nuestra historia la mas bella_  
_dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla_

Su mirada me suplicaba que parara, que me fuera y la dejase tranquila pero no lo hare, no renunciare a ella de nuevo

_mi amor por Dios recapacita_  
_recordemos nuestras vidas_  
_cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito_  
_hicimo un pacto de palabra_  
_(un pacto de palabra)_  
_y yo te amo y tu me amas_  
_(yo te amo y tu me amas)_  
_y aunque venga el fin del mundo_  
_ni la muerte nos separa_

Los recuerdos volvian a mi como si fuesen dagas impactando en mi corazon, joder, ¿por que la deje ir?

_y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana_  
_tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba_  
_no contaban con la astucia nunca nunca me agarraban_  
_tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama_  
_como olvidar ese colegio_  
_donde estudie tu cuerpo_  
_en el baño, piso cuatro_  
_todos los días dos y cuarto_  
_no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor_  
_tu almohada fue testigos de las noches de pasión_  
_tu perdías el control_  
_y hasta te exito con mi voz_  
_tus días amargos remedié con una llamada_

Aun recuerdo el dia en que tuve que irme por un viaje, me ofrecian una beca para esudiar lejos del pais, si hubiese sabido que terminariamos rompiendo, jamas me hubiese ido. Su amor siempre a sido lo mas importante para mi

_mi amor no te abandoné_  
_mi viaje fue muy necesario_  
_y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño_

-Brick por favor vete - escuche su murmulo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

-Mi amor pero tu eres loca, no te dejare ir, no de nuevo - mi voz sonaba quebrada, las lagrimas tambien se asomaban por mis ojos pero no las dejare salir. Tengo que ser fuerte. Una mano jalando mi brazo fue lo que desvio mi atencion. Ahi estaba mi supuesto mejos amigo intentando echarme

-_quién te ama como yo cosita linda_ - dije para despues dirigirme a mi 'amigo'

_y ahora me dirijo al insufisiente de poca cosa_  
_y asi te atreves a comparate conmigo_  
_quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena_  
_al César lo de César, dime quién maldita sea_  
_yo conozco sus defectos_  
_sus más íntimos secretos_  
_te daré de hombre a hombre un chanse para hablar_  
_qué pasa no dices nada_  
_nunca la harás feliz_  
_tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí_

-_¿por qué lloras? ¿porqué sabes que digo la verdad ¿ahh_? - mi voz se alzo repentinamente, ya no soportaba esto -_ La única verdad que tu conoces la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan, se sientan a presenciar este teatro dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula_ - su mirada estaba gacha, podia ver perfectamente sus lagrimas - _levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo_ - sin darme cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos - _yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos de nuestra novela de nuestra historia ¿a tu protagonista le pagas con este final a mí? No mi amo_r

No dijo nada. Su silencio fue suficiente para saber que no valia la pena seguir ahi parado como imbesil, me di la vuelta y sali de la iglesia con el corazon destruido y las lagrimas empapando mis mejillas. No volveria a verla. Lo unico que tendria de ella serian los hermosos recuerdos que creamos juntos.

Unas horas mas tarde me encontraba en mi departamento, ha de estar festejando junto a ese maldito traidor. Mi corazon duele pero ya no queda nada por hacer. El ruido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos y me levanto a abrir

-Ya voy - dije con tono cansado

Abri la puerta y la vi ahi, aun con su hermoso vestido de novia mirandome con tristeza.

-Momoko - murmure aun sin creermelo, hasta que a mi mente volvio su imagen en el altar junto a el - Deberias estar celebrando tu boda - mi tono era mas que nada irritado y molesto

-No me case Brick - ok eso me llego de sorpresa

-¿Que? - mi sorprensa era genuina. ¿acababa de oir bien o ya me estaba volviendo loco?

-Lo que oiste, no me case... me di cuenta de que al unico que amo es a ti Brick - murmuro quedito, no pude ocultar la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro para despues abrazarla y besarla con cariño y amor

-Crei que te habia perdido para siempre - dije una vez que nos separamos

-Jamas me perderas porque mi corazon solo te pertenece a ti

* * *

¿Que tal? Yo amo todas las canciones de aventura, soy fan de ellos n.n

**les tengo una noticia a los que leen de the subarashi, lo mas probable es que borre la historia y haga una nueva debido a que no consigo nada de inspiracion para dicho fic. Aun no esta decidido pero aun asi les digo que las que me ayudaron con el fic, les garantizo que si creo otro fic apareceran al igual que en ese. Sera una trama parecida solo que cambiando muchas cosas, espero no se molesten conmigo u.u es que en verdad ya no logro poder continuarlo por mas que lo intente y mi hermano Hikaru me recomendo empezar el fic desde cero y cambiar la trama.**

Bueno eso es todo espero dejen sus reviews asi que cuidense, nos leemos chao


End file.
